


Strong Words

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, M/M, Sad, argument, little swearing, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol get into an argument when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol doesn't have spend enough time with him, resulting in Baekhyun saying some harsh words to Chanyeol. Jongin tries to help resolve the argument, while Chanyeol does something so Baekhyun can forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is angst and very sad so please forgive me if I made it a little too sad! It's my first time writing angst and I just want to make sure I did a good job. Feedback appreciated!

“You know what?” Baekhyun said, anger completely noticeable in his voice.

“What?” Chanyeol shouted at him.

The two were having a very heated argument. The rest of the EXO members were currently out somewhere, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun planned on staying at the dorms to have time alone. Well, it was until Chanyeol was called to the studio when Baekhyun got upset. The argument slowly started building off Baekhyun’s loneliness, but Baekhyun refused to admit he was a little upset.

“I’m sick of you leaving me all the time! I know you have things to do, but it seems like you never make any time for me!” Baekhyun shouted at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was hit with those words. To be exact, it felt like he had been hit in the heart. He knew Baekhyun understood he had a lot to do, but he didn’t know Baekhyun had felt that way. He tried approaching the smaller male in front of him, but was pushed away. A frown was slightly noticeable on Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun looked upset. 

“Baek-”

“Shut up Chanyeol! I don’t want to hear any of your damn excuses anymore!” Baekhyun yelled before dashing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Woe to him as he watched him go upstairs, and hear the slamming of the bedroom door. Baekhyun’s words were powerful than anyone would have thought. Chanyeol sighed heavily, as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. He then walked out the door to head to the SM building. Jongin arrived home earlier than he had planned to. He saw Chanyeol looking saddened by something. Walking up to the older member, Jongin asked Chanyeol if anything had happened.

Chanyeol only gave Jongin a dash of what happened between him and Baekhyun, and told him he had to head to the studio quickly. Jongin went inside the dorm to find Baekhyun, so he could obtain more information on what happened. Jongin noticed the dorm was quiet, but he could faintly hear sobs coming from upstairs. Rushing up the stairs, nearly tripping a few times, he found out the sobbing was coming from Baekhyun’s bedroom. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin asked him quietly.

Baekhyun was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. He slowly looked up at Jongin, who was standing in the doorway, an undeniable look of concern on his face. Baekhyun sniffled a few times, before putting his head back in his hands. Jongin walked over to him, and began comforting him. 

“I hate myself.” Baekhyun said quietly. 

“Can I ask what happened?” Jongin asked awkwardly.

Baekhyun explained about the argument. He explained all the words that were said with and told Jongin how he regrets saying some of the things he said. Jongin listened to Baekhyun’s every word, knowing well Baekhyun would have never said any of those things to hurt Chanyeol. Baekhyun continued crying into Jongin’s arms, as he kept repeating how he knows Chanyeol must hate him, and that he never should have said anything to him.

Chanyeol was at the SM building, helping the managers produce new music ideas for EXO future comebacks, and of course, Chanyeol couldn’t seem to focus. Baekhyun’s hurtful words repeating in his mind over and over again as if it was a broken record.

On the way home, Chanyeol felt the cold night air hit his cheeks. He looked at the ground as he stopped walking. He looked around. Scanning the area for a place to sit down. Spotting a nearby park, Chanyeol goes over there and sits on a bench near the little pond. His thoughts the only thing keeping him from wanting to head back to the dorms. Chanyeol got out his phone and attempted to call Baekhyun, but was unsuccessful. 

“Yep… He’s mad at me.” Chanyeol quietly said to himself.

Chanyeol looked at his feet, as the feeling of sadness, and guilt took over him. He looked at the time on his phone realizing it was getting close to midnight. A tear falls down his face, as he remembers he and Baekhyun either being at the SM building with the other members having fun, or the two of them at the dorms doing something together around this time. He sighed and wipes away the tear. He gets up from the bench and decides he better head home before the others get worried. 

“Do you think Chanyeol will come back?” Baekhyun asked Jongin before they headed to bed.

“He will. Don’t worry.” Jongin said ruffling Baekhyun’s hair before going into his room.

Baekhyun tried to stay awake to see Chanyeol when he first got home, but he was exhausted from being so upset. Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol would come home and cuddle him, but he knew it probably wouldn’t happen. He soon fell asleep hugging one of the blankets he and Chanyeol had shared. The essence of Chanyeol’s shampoo made Baekhyun feel a little better, but the sorrow still present as the words he yelled at Chanyeol haunted him while he slept.


	2. Part 2

Chanyeol arrived back at the dorms, and sighed. It was half an hour past midnight. Everyone was asleep. He slipped off his shoes and put his coat away. He quietly walked upstairs. Looking over in the direction of the room he and Baekhyun shared, he noticed Baekhyun left the door open a bit. He slowly, and quietly walks to the door, wanting to know if Baekhyun was awake. 

Looking into the bedroom, he sees Baekhyun’s lights are off, but the moonlight is enough for him to see that Baekhyun is asleep in his bed. Baekhyun’s small hands hold a blanket that Chanyeol instantly recognizes. He sighs, thinking Baekhyun was probably still mad at him.

Chanyeol walks to the room a few feet away. Jongin’s room. He slowly opens the door and goes in. Jongin is on his phone, when he sees Chanyeol come in. He looks over at the older one, and sits up in his bed. Chanyeol sits at the edge of Jongin’s bed, and he sighs. 

“Have you and Baekhyun made up yet?” Jongin asks curiously.

“No, I’m not sure if he’s ready to talk to me.” Chanyeol said as he took off his shirt.

“I think he’s ready to talk to you.” 

“How do you know that?”

Jongin sat next to Chanyeol. He looked at him, with a look that showed he was serious. Chanyeol looked at Jongin confused, wondering what he meant. Jongin looked Chanyeol in the eyes. 

“After you talked to me when you were leaving, I went to go see Baekhyun.” Jongin started, “When I went into his room, he was crying. He regretted saying those things to you. He didn’t mean to be that way. He was just lonely and missed you.”

A look of disbelief appeared on Chanyeol’s face when Jongin mentioned Baekhyun was crying. Tears were starting to form in Chanyeol’s eyes, and he could feel them stinging his eyes as he blinked a few times, hoping those tears would go away. Jongin noticed Chanyeol must have been heart broken, but he knew it was best to tell Chanyeol this, so the two can make up and their argument can be over. 

 

“I think he’s worried you might not come back to him.” Jongin said quietly.

“I can’t believe I let him feel that way.” Chanyeol said sadly, “I should have spent more time with him…”

Chanyeol couldn’t hide his sadness no more. He felt miserable. The tears fell from Chanyeol’s eyes like a waterfall. Jongin hugged Chanyeol, knowing that Baekhyun’s words from earlier were not the only reason Chanyeol felt the way he did. A mixture of emotions from everything that happened, and the fact Chanyeol finally understood how Baekhyun felt made him realize maybe he deserved to have those words said to him. 

“You and Baekhyun should try talking to each other, maybe you two can think of something.”

Chanyeol sniffled as he nodded. He wiped away his tears and stood up from the bed. Chanyeol looked at Jongin and gave him a small smile. Jongin smiled back as he laid back down in his bed. Chanyeol quietly walked out of the room and over to Baekhyun’s room. He quietly sighed, before deciding to enter the room.

Chanyeol slowly opened the door, and then close it quietly. He walked over to the sleeping Baekhyun. He smiled a little at how cute Baekhyun looked when he was asleep. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun shift a bit, which made him tilt his head wondering what Baekhyun was dreaming about. Chanyeol walks to the other side of the bed, and is carefully sits down, not wanting to wake his hyung.

Baekhyun was still asleep. Chanyeol carefully stroked Baekhyun’s hair. A thing he used to do when they would cuddle, in which he would do this to calm a scared Baekhyun after watching a horror movie together. Baekhyun starts to shake a bit, and Chanyeol begins to get worried. Baekhyun’s eyes then shot open. He looked at Chanyeol’s hand, and then at Chanyeol, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Channie!” Baekhyun said happily as he hugged Chanyeol tightly.

Chanyeol smiled, happy to know Baekhyun wasn’t mad at him anymore. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun silently cried into Chanyeol’s shoulder, as he was both happy to see Chanyeol again, but sad he said those things to him. Chanyeol just held Baekhyun, stroking his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said in between sobs.


	3. Part 3

Baekhyun continued crying, the guilt he felt took over very quickly. He also felt very happy to actually see Chanyeol, and be in his arms once again. Chanyeol held Baekhyun close to him. Baekhyun pulled away a bit, and looked up at Chanyeol, the tears still running down his face.

“I thought you’d never come back.” Baekhyun said sadly, “I thought you were going to leave me forever.”

“Why would you think that?” Chanyeol asked.

“In my dream… you were mad. You told me to get lost and that you never wanted to see me again. I was scared. I was scared you’d hate me.”

Chanyeol wiped away Baekhyun’s tears and looked him in the eyes. A small smile grows on Chanyeol’s face as he scoots a little closer to him. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, curious to know what he has to say.

“I’m not mad at you, and trust me, you’re stuck with me for a very very long time.” Chanyeol says as he gently kissed Baekhyun’s nose. 

“Good, because I never want to lose you.” Baekhyun said as he blushed slightly and smiled.

“I’m sorry I haven’t spent much time with you.” Chanyeol said, “I promise I’ll make more time for you. I don’t want you being lonely anymore.”

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol smiles back. Both of them now happy, the two hug. When they pull away, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s bare chest, and smirks a bit. It had been a while since he had seen Chanyeol shirtless, and he enjoyed seeing Chanyeol’s abs a lot. Baekhyun put his hand on Chanyeol’s chest, and slowly ran his hand down to his stomach.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you shirtless.” Baekhyun said, his smirk growing a little.

“Has it?” Chanyeol asked cutely.

Baekhyun nodded and looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. He smiles and leans closer to Chanyeol, just enough to where he can slightly feel Chanyeol’s breath hit his face. Baekhyun felt a way he hadn’t felt in quite a while. Chanyeol soon caught on to what was going on. The fact he was shirtless, titillated Baekhyun.

“You realize what that makes me wanna do, right?” Baekhyun asked softly. 

Chanyeol nodded. The two lean closer to each other. Their lips soon come into contact, as the two start off with a kiss. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. The kiss gets deeper as Chanyeol’s asks for permission to enter Baekhyun. Baekhyun allows him inside, and then they keep going.

The two stop for a few breaths of air, as Chanyeol slowly slides his hand up Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun smiles, as the two begin kissing again. Baekhyun running his hand up Chanyeol’s abs. Chanyeol’s hands slowly begins taking off Baekhyun’s shirt. About a few seconds later, Baekhyun’s shirt is no longer on him, and on the floor across the room.

“Is this a way I can make up for what happened earlier?” Baekhyun asked as they pulled away for a few seconds.

Chanyeol nods, a small smile shows he’s enjoying this. Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s pants. The sound of a zipper being pulled down, signals that this was going to be a fun night for the both of them. The argument no longer on their minds, and both of them in a very good mood. Their clothes now on the floor, and the both of them on the bed, with moans coming from the bedroom every now and then, which awoke some of the members.

The two boys having a wonderful time, while the rest of the members use their pillows to block out the noise. Once the fun is over, the two lay in the bed. Baekhyun resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol playing with Baekhyun’s sweaty hair. 

“I love you so much Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said between breaths, a smile spread across his face.

“I love you too Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said kissing Baekhyun’s forehead.


End file.
